This invention relates to a snow blocker attachment for a device used to move snow for substantially preventing snow from spilling out from one of the sides of the snow moving device.
Skid loaders and front end loaders have buckets which have equal and opposite side walls and which are generally used to pick up and carry objects and which have also been used to move snow on roads, driveways, and parking lots. Snow which is gathered on parking surfaces or on sidewalks or driveways is best moved by pushing the snow to one end thereof. Unfortunately, when a user uses a skid loader, front end loader or even a scoop or shovel, the bucket or shovel has a limited capacity to hold the snow, and as the user pushes the snow with the bucket or scoop, the snow spills around both sides of the bucket or scoop making the process of moving the snow more time consuming because the user has to go over the snow which spilled around the sides. None of the prior art actually solves this problem.
One known prior art is a PLOW WITH ARTICULATING BLADE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,728, issued on Jun. 2, 1998 and invented by Edward J. Ragule and comprising a gate member that is hinged to the main blade, a drive means for moving the first gate member, a second gate member mounted to the main blade, and a linking means for moving the second gate member relative to the first gate member.
Another known prior art is a SNOW RETAINING GATE FOR FRONT END DIAGONAL PLOW, U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,519, issued on Oct. 29, 1968 and invented by A. D. Batko and comprising a gate, means for pivotally mounting the gate to the blade, and a power means for moving the gate between an operative position and an inoperative position.
Another known prior art is a SNOW WING GATE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,139, issued on Mar. 7, 1978 and invented by Leroy W. Fagervold et al and comprising a frame, bracket means mounted on the frame for securing the frame to the plow blade, a gate member pivotally mounted to the frame, and actuating means for pivoting the gate member.
None of the prior art describes a snow blocking attachment of the present invention.